The present invention is shim for alignment of machines, or a building structural steel, which has interlocking pieces and magnets to hold certain shims in place.
Any industrial environment requires alignment of mechanical equipment so the machinery can last over time because of precise setting. A common member used for aligning driver to driven of mechanical devices is the pre-cut shim. Shims are used in industrial equipment to eliminate vibrations upon operation. A shim is also needed to level structural steel. Additionally shims can be used to level one piece of machinery with another so the pieces of machinery can be used in conjunction with each other. There are shims available to millwrights"" mechanical workers but as will be shown, none of the existent shims have facile installation and do not interlock for a secure fit, as well as having a secure means of holding the bottom shim in place on rough or warped bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,561 issued to Gabriel on May 6,1924, shows a washer or shim. Gabriel""s invention is unlike the present invention because it does not interlock with other washers or shims as the interlocking mechanisms are used to lock one portion of the washer to another. Also, it does not eliminate the need for additional tools to straighten, push or pull the shim and there are no magnet mechanisms included as a means to hold the bottom shim in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,364 issued to Iverson on Oct. 20, 1925 shows a washer. Iverson""s invention is unlike the present invention because it does not interlock with other washers, and it does not have magnet mechanisms to secure a bottom shim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,458 issued to Heiger on Dec. 17, 1985 shows a non-displaceable shim. Heiger""s invention is unlike the present invention because it does not have interlocking properties, it does not have magnet mechanisms to hold the bottom placed shims in place, and it is intended to be used in vertical placement and would not function as well in a horizontal placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,421 issued to Justice on Mar. 7, 1989 shows a slotted shim. Justice""s invention is unlike the present invention because additional tools are needed to straighten, or adjust the shim, and there are no magnet mechanisms to keep the bottom shim in place. Also Justice""s invention requires a tab system as a means of removal of the shims. Therefore a need has been established for an interlocking shim, using magnet mechanisms, that does not require extraneous tools to place or remove in a mechanical setting.
The present invention is an interlocking shim system for use in industrial situations to align machinery to another piece of machinery. In Industrial environments often have the need to align one piece of machinery with another so the machines can operate without vibrations at high RPM""s in conjunction with each other, and the present invention allows machinists to level two pieces of machinery, without the use of extra tools. The present invention has a magnet system to secure the bottom interlocking shims, to provide a secure fit around the bottom of a machine post or leg support. The magnet system securely holds the bottom interlocking system in place without having to scribe the position of the shims, and without having to hope to position shim pack at the same place. Also the magnet pieces allow the shims to function properly without shifting through the alignment process of the machinery.
The present invention can be constructed of any smooth and strong material which will react to magnetic properties. The present invention can be produced in any variety of lengths, and widths to meet different shim needs. The interlocking shim system can be used in a vertical or horizontal placement with equal success.